Ask Ketchum of Kalos
by Deltared52952
Summary: This a what if scenario for Ash if had move to Kalos instead of staying in Kanto and the only detail you are get is that it's an Amourshipping story and thank you ashXserena123 for letting me do this check this writer out this was his idea originally check it out what if kanto arc.
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum of Kalos: Begins

Chapter 1: Pallet Town

It started when he still lived in Pallet Town, and he was quite the lonely child, mainly because of one person, Gary Oak, son of Blue Oak (the champion of Kanto), and grandson of Samuel Oak, Kanto's regional professor, and expert of all things about Pokémon. You see, from birth, Ash has had a unique gift to understand Pokémon, it was the one thing he got from his father who left when the raven-haired boy was only six months old.

Anyway, Gary was jealous of Ash's ability, as Professor Oak would always invite Ash around to help with his research, as a Pokémon translator. Due to Gary's jealously, he would always pick on Ash and belittle him every chance he got, this meant Ash would never be able to make friends, due to the bullying he was put through. Professor Oak, did attempt to stop Gary on several occasions, but that only made things worse.

After his mother passed away, Gary would never see his father, due to Blue's role in the Pokémon League, and would live with his sister, Daisy. She worked at the Oak lab, as she wished to follow in her grandfather's footsteps. The fact that Professor Oak would spend so much time with Ash as he was the only person who could translate for the old Professor, just made him a prime target for Gary to let out his rage.

All he wanted was someone to spend time with, he lost his mother, his father was always busy with work, his sister was also busy at work and along with his grandfather, gave more attention to Ash rather than him… He was just lonely, and his bullying towards Ash was just his way of lashing out. In short, these two had more in common than anyone would've thought.

Ash was also miserable with how Gary treated him, to the point where he requested on many occasions to move, but Delia (Ash's mother), claimed they couldn't just move without a good reason… This hurt Ash, he had a good, he was depressed, to the point where he couldn't even see Pallet as a home. Delia knew Ash was dejected, but the of thought moving to just some random place would just make matters worse. There was no guarantee that Ash would make friends wherever they move, and could run into someone just like or worse than Gary, and she couldn't keep moving until they got lucky. Maybe if Ash was to make a friend, who lived in another place, then she could consider moving, but what are the chances of that…

Other than Delia and the Oaks that work in the lab, Ash was only able to make friends with Pokémon, since he was always able to easily befriend and play with wild Pokémon around Pallet, and he cared for each one like they were family, even to the point where he would perform reckless actions to keep them safe.

On a side note, Delia also has a unique ability herself, when Ash would perform any reckless actions, she would just know, meaning she was always ready to chew him out. With Ash's love for Pokémon, Delia decided one summer (when Ash was six), to send him to Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp. It is here where his life would change forever.

On the first day of the camp, Ash and the rest of the campers were given a meet and greet with all the Pokémon that the Professor had prepared. As Ash was playing with the Pokémon, he noticed a honey blonde girl around his age, with sapphire blue eyes and a light pink sundress, and to Ash there was only one way to describe her… an angel.

But, after years of bullying, he just didn't have the confidence to speak to her, so he made his way over to a Poliwag and they started playing together, but every few minutes, Ash's head would wander over to view that girl again. After a couple hours, he went to look at the girl again, and found she wasn't in the open ranch, she could've gone into the ranches forest area, or into the actual lab or maybe she found another friend and she wouldn't even notice the raven-haired boy. Ash sighed with that last thought, why did Gary have to target him? With that sour thought, Ash returned to playing with Poliwag, he could always count on Pokémon being there for him.

After a while, Ash and Poliwag moved their game of tag into the forest area of the ranch. Ash was chasing Poliwag and both were having a fun time. Seeing Poliwag jump into bush, Ash followed the tadpole Pokémon, although he could see it once he entered, of course he would call out and he could hear what sounded like mumbles in tears then a loud and clear…

"MMMUUUMMMYYY!" An unknown female voice screamed. Ash, being Ash, just has to help, even if it was Gary in trouble, he just couldn't leave them. Ash struggled through and found his way out of the bush. When he was out, he stood up and brushed down twigs and leaves that attached to him. He then looked around for the source of that cry for help, after a few seconds, he saw that girl from earlier. But this time, she was on the floor, a little dirty, with a nasty scrape on her knee and tears running down her face, for some reason it pained Ash to see her so sad, he has seen people cry before, even girls cry before, but seeing her cry… It just felt wrong. So, Ash made his way over to the girl, cause as is his nature, he just has to help.

"Hey… What's the matter?" Ash asked, as he squatted down next to her. The girl stopped her sobs at the sound of Ash's voice, and opened her eyes to see who was talking to her.

This is Serena Yvonne, from Vaniville Town in the Kalos region. Her mother is a famous Rhyhorn Racer and as the summer is the time for the new circuit, Grace, Serena's mother sent her to the Pokémon camp after Kalos' region professor told her gave her a brochure for the place.

Back home, Serena was a lonely child, since there was a nasty boy named Calem Xavier, who would bully her, and she didn't know why, but the bullying basically destroyed her confidence so when she arrived at the camp, she was too shy to try and make friends, and other then her mother's Rhyhorn and Fletchling, she has been sheltered from Pokémon, so she couldn't even play with the Pokémon there… After a while, she got bored of standing around and just wanted to make her way home. Serena took off into the forest, in hopes of retracing her steps…

Except there was one problem, after she got off the airplane, she was brought to the lab in a car, by that Oak guy, sure, he seemed nice enough, but she just wants to go home and see her mum again. Then she realised she was lost in the forest and can't remember either her way back to the camp, or to the airport, and had no idea what to do.

She then heard some rumbling and looked to the source to see a brush shaking. This scared the Kalos native, since she's lost and alone in a foreign land, and now a Pokémon is going to see her, probably a giant feral beast like an Arcanine, and it will get a six-year-old sized snack and then…

As this thought went through her head, out of instinct, she slowly backed away, but she couldn't take her eyes of the shaking brush. She didn't notice a rock on the floor behind her. So, she stumbled over the rock, and then scraped her knee quite badly, so she couldn't stand up and get away. All she could do is wait for the Pokémon to jump out and attack her…

The Pokémon did jump out, and it wasn't an Arcanine, it was a Poliwag… With the headband, which shows it belongs to the summer camp. The tadpole Pokémon, looked at the girl, tilted its head in confusion before waddling off when he heard his name being called out by the boy he's playing tag with, he can't lose now whilst he's leading. Ash made his way out of the bush as he looked around for Poliwag, his eyesight fell upon the girl from earlier. He was about to enter another one of his trances, when he saw she was upset, with a nasty scrape on her knee. Ash being Ash, couldn't just ignore her, so he made his way over to her.

As the boy asked her what the problem was, Serena studied his face, she remembered him from earlier, he was playing around with the Pokémon, she thought it was amazing he could just make friends with the scary creatures, and he looked kind of cute chasing that Poliwag around.

"I… Hurt my knee." Serena replied, shyly. The boy studied the knee for a few seconds, Serena felt terrible, she was injured and alone, now this boy came along and he seemed friendly with the Pokémon, but he would probably just leave her.

"No problem." Ash smiled as he pulled out a handkerchief, with his typical toothy grin. He wrapped it around her injury and stood up with a sense of pride. Serena was shocked, she was a stranger to him, but he just helped her, and used his handkerchief which'll probably get covered in blood. Then another shot of pain ran through her knee.

"It… Still hurts…" Serena cried as tears formed in her eyes.

"No matter, watch this." Ash replied as he kneeled in front of Serena. "Feel better, feel better, right away."

Ash chanted, " Feel better, feel better, all better.") as he waved his hands over her knee, like casting a magic spell. Serena giggled, he was being so nice, and that chant was kind of cute, her cheeks turned a rosy pink, he was being so nice, nicer than anyone she ever knew, the only boy she had contact with back home was Calem and he was always mean to her, sure her mother was nice, but she seemed to have Rhyhorn racing on the brain, always talking about how she'll train Serena into a champion like her, and it honestly scared Serena. As she just stared and admired the boy helping her, Serena's heart was beating faster and faster, almost pounding out of her chest. With the chant finished, Ash stood up again.

"Can you stand?" He asked, looking down at her, with a toothy grin. Serena didn't want to seem weak after all this boy has done for her, and tried to push herself up, but her knee hurt too much and fell back down,

"No, my knee hurts too much." Serena hesitantly replied. Great, after everything, she can even stand, he probably thinks she's a weak pathetic girl who should just be left there, just like what Calem told her in the past. To her surprise, the boy offered his hand out.

"Hey, don't give up until it's over. Okay." He declared as he looked at her with determination. Serena stared at the open gesture and just let his words sink in. He was truly the nicest boy she had ever met, her heart was again pounding out of her chest as she slowly moved her hand towards his, she suddenly became self-conscious as she realised she would have to hold his hand.

Why was this having such an effect on her, she has held hands with people before, she's held her mother's hand countless times, she even had to hold Oak's hand when crossing the road at the airport, but why was the thought of holding this boy's hand, the one who's been so... nice, kind, friendly, supportive, cute… Why was he having this effect on her. Ash noticed her apprehension and met her three quarters of the way, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. But he pulled a little too hard, and she fell into him. Serena blushed as she leaned against him, this was excited, and calming, like she was on top of the world, but also like the effects from a Jigglypuff's sing, she didn't know what this feeling was, but she liked it, especially when Ash held her like a hug. Ash experienced the same feeling, but was just as clueless, since she didn't pull away, his arms seemed to have a mind of their own, and held her like a hug. A few seconds after the hug, Serena jerked back, also on instinct. Both decided to leave it there.

"See, you're up." Ash exclaimed with a toothy grin. "So, what's your name?" Ash asked.

"S-Serena." Serena stuttered, why does this boy make her nervous.

"Nice to meet you Serena, I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash replied, with a sense of determination. Serena smiled, Ash, he was someone who helped her, and maybe could become her friend…

After introductions, Ash lead Serena back to the camp and to Daisy Oak, the camp nurse. Serena requested Ash stay with her while Daisy checked her knee, which he was happy to do. Lucky, there was nothing serious. Daisy praised Ash for using the handkerchief, which made Serena jealous, since Ash seemed to blush at the praise, this Daisy girl couldn't be his friend, he was her friend, she was suddenly apprehensive about letting any females near him… But why?... Daisy did have to clean the cut with disinfectant, which caused Serena to squirm from the pain, but Ash allowed her to squeeze his hand as relief from the sting, which caused Serena to blush, especially when he rubbed her back to comfort her, and gave words of encouragement. Daisy saw this and smiled, she knew Ash well since she works at the lab, and knows his actions are nothing new, he was always doing stuff like this, especially for Pokémon. But Serena reactions were a surprise, a good one, from what her grandfather told her, Serena was from the Kalos region, and like Ash, is quite lonely and shy, but Daisy isn't dumb, she used pra ]]° ising Ash as a test to see if her theory was right, and judging by Serena's reaction, she is sure she knows exactly what Serena is thinking about Ash…

'Looks like the region of love was brought to Pallet.' Daisy thought with a sly smile. She always like Ash like a little brother, his gift was simply amazing, and she generally felt sorry for him being the target of her little brother, Gary. But she also knows the real reason for Gary's actions, while they don't justify them, they can explain them, and as a six-year-old, she would probably act the same if she was in those circumstances. But she is happy Ash will have a friend, for the camp at least, but she has a good idea of what Ash will want to do by the end of the camp… Maybe a word to Delia wouldn't hurt, her grandfather is lovely, but he wouldn't quite understand this, she fears he will want to stop her plan, as Ash won't be able to translate for him anymore… But Daisy knows somethings are more important…

Over the course of the Summer Camp, Ash and Serena became incredibly close. Since Ash lived in Pallet Town, she spent the nights in his house, since the lab can't hold every child. Ash introduced Serena to his mother, and Delia offered Serena stay with them at night, which both the Professor and Grace agreed to. Grace was happy that Serena had made a friend, and since her permission was needed, Oak introduced the two mothers. After both watched their kids interact, they had their motherly instincts telling them that they were in-laws.

After a couple days, Delia had been considering Ash's previous request, to move. Delia always turned it down, as she feared they would just end up in the same situation, but now that he had made a friend, maybe a move would be a suitable answer. One day at the camp, Daisy decided to pay Delia a visit. Delia always liked the oldest Oak child, she was kind of like her own daughter, and was always the best babysitter in the town, plus she was always nice to Ash. Daisy explained how they met, she also explained that Ash asked her about this weird feeling he got around Serena. Both knew what it was although Delia never let him know she knew and Daisy simple told him, he would have to figure it out on his own. Daisy also told her about Serena actions around Ash, and both knew what she was experiencing. Then Daisy suggested that Delia finally agree to Ash request, Delia had been on the fence for a while, but after Daisy talk, she knew what she had to do, she contacted Grace and explained the situation, and together, they worked on moving the Ketchum's to Vaniville Town.

To begin with, there was an empty house next door to the Yvonne's, so Delia set her sights on that house, and Grace contacted the landlord, who wasn't looking to rent it out, but sell it. Due to Pallet Town being the home of the Oak lab, housing can sell for a lot more, so after getting the money from selling her Pallet house, she had more than enough to buy it without taking out a mortgage. Plus, taxes and expenses in Kalos are for some reason a lot cheaper than in Kanto, so they were actually better off. Sure, Ash's dad might have come looking for them, but since he left when Ash was six months old, she couldn't care less. By the time the camp was over, everything was set, and the only thing left was telling the kids…

Throughout the summer camp, Ash and Serena had become inseparable. Every activity, they did together Gary tried his antics with Ash tell him that Serena would be better off with him, but he only did this when he and Ash were alone learning that Serena was more vocal when provoked. Ash learned Serena has a fear of thunderstorms. He learnt this one night in his house, since the Ketchum house doesn't have a guest room, Serena shared Ash's with a blow-up mattress, which Grace and Serena was fine with. One night, there was a thunder storm, and despite her best efforts, she couldn't resist the tears of fear. Serena doesn't know why she is scared of them, but she is. Ash was alerted to this when Serena let out a terrified yelp with a thunder strike. Ash jumped into action and comforted his friend, with a hug, while she sobbed into his chest. Serena felt horrible, Ash had been so nice to her, and now she couldn't even stand up to a thunderstorm. Ash didn't mind, he might not know what the strange feeling was, but he did know he hated seeing Serena up set, and he liked having Serena close to him. Delia remembered Grace telling her about Serena's fear of thunderstorms, and when she heard the yelp, went to check on her guest, only to find Ash comforting her. Watching the scene, she just couldn't help but feel heart warmed, they made such a cute couple, and she always wanted a daughter, but as Arceus would have it, she was given Ash, but she loved him all the same, and Serena was like a daughter to her. She decided to leave Ash to it. After a while, the comfort of Ash calmed her down, not even her mother couldn't do that, she would've normally been up in fear all night, but the warmth from Ash, made her drowsy, and despite being a thin six-year-old, his chest was quite comfy, unlike Ash, Serena figured out she has a crush on the raven-haired boy, and was beaming at the position they were in. She decided to milk it for as long as possible, and both kids seemed to fall into a slumber, while still in the cuddling position…

As the camp came to an end, Ash and Serena were sitting under a tree. The same tree next to where they first met. Serena was in tears, sobbing into his chest, while Ash was comforting her, trying his best to fight back his own tears. Although it was a losing battle. Then he got a brainwave.

"Hey Serena." Ash announced, breaking the silence. Causing Serena to look at him, not so much crying but with watery eyes and tear marks on her face. "What if I moved to Kalos?" Ash asked, he would have to ask his mum, again. But this time it was different, he had a place in mind, and in the past, it was turned down because he 'didn't have a good reason', but now he does… Serena.

"But Ash… Kanto's your home… and…" Serena replied but Ash cut her off.

"No Serena. I have never been able to see this place as a home. I was always told, home is where your heart is. And because of Gary, I could never see here as such. But you are my first really friend, and I now know, if you go, then so does my home, because you were the only person to let my heart in." Ash replied, Serena teared up, but this time tears of happiness, what Ash just said, could have been misinterpreted as a romantic proposal. But Serena knows Ash better than that, so she just takes it as is, and lets her joy show, by tackling him into a hug Ash said " Ahh!."

Although Ash was used to this, he still got knocked down by the force, returning the hug, all the same.

Once Serena let go, the kids ran to the Ketchum house, there, they found Delia in wait…

"Mum. I know this sounds crazy, but I want to move to Kalos." Ash announced. Serena looked hopeful. Delia stared down her son for about half a minute when she… Laughed. Ash tilted his head in confusion, he had made the request to move before, but she never laughed. Serena had tears build up in her eyes, if Delia was laughing she mustn't even consider it.

"Mum?" Ash questioned, as he took a step back.

"Ash. You're my son. I knew you would want to move to Kalos the moment I met Serena." Delia explained. She could see a look of fear on both kids' faces. "That's why I've been working with Professor Oak and Ms. Yvonne and brought the house next door to the Yvonne house. We're taking the same flight with Serena in a few days." Delia explained. Both kids cheered and Ash hugged Serena, taking her by surprise, causing her to blush furiously. Delia smiled at the scene, but she has one more thing to tell them.

"But." Delia added, causing both kids to break their hug and look at her. "Professor Oak put you both through a test at the beginning of the camp, and you both past. The test was a way to find promising young trainers and those who past have been entered for the Indigo league when they turn 13. Serena, you didn't want to compete in the league, so this doesn't concern you. But Ash, when you turn 10, you'll need to compete in the Indigo League first." Delia explained.

"That's fine." Ash replied, with a giant smile.

"Then it's official. We're moving to Kalos." Delia announced as she pulled the two kids into a group hug.

It was about a week later, Ash had announced his move, and most kids were in different. Daisy was happy, her surrogate brother was getting something he desperately wanted. She did try telling Ash what his feelings he experienced around Serena was, but he seemed in deep denial. Gary, also seemed quite sad by the news, despite everything, he would've considered Ash as his closest friend but his jealousy always got the better of him, and he never wanted to drive him away, but he wouldn't show his disappointment. There was one other person who was saddened by Ash's move, Leaf Green. She lives in Pallet Town and seemed to develop a crush on Ash, but has been too shy to tell him, now he's moving so it would be too late to say anything, or would it?

With the camp over, bags packed, everything paid for, the Ketchum's (plus Serena) were ready to leave. Professor Oak drove them to Saffron City International AirWay's. As they left, there was a sizable crowd to wave them off, almost everyone who lives in Pallet, except Gary, but due to it being a small town, that isn't a whole lot of people. Oak's driving was wild and dangerous, Ash laughed at how much fun it was, oblivious to the danger, while Serena clutched onto Ash, to feel safe, burying her head into his chest, with a few tears of fear escaping. While Delia held onto anything she could, while trying to get the Professor to slow down, but to no-avail. Although they could make it to the airport without any injuries, amazingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Life in Kalos

On the plane, the pilot informed everyone that they were going in for a landing which worked as an alarm clock for the trio. Realizing what position, they slept in caused both children to blush although they also secretly like it.

Getting off the plane the trio entered the airport to find Grace waiting for them. As Delia and Grace started to discuss grown up things, Serena chased Ash around trying and failing to keep him under control as he looked at all the Pokémon. Once the excitement had calmed down in the raven-haired boy, they all got a taxi back to Vaniville.

Grace offered the Ketchum's to stay in their house for the night since they haven't unpacked anything and it was night time when they arrived. Ash and Serena both agreed, meaning Delia didn't even get a choice. Due to the Yvonne's having a smaller house, Ash was sleeping on a blow-up mattress in Serena's room while Delia took the settee.

With the two children in bed, the mothers decided to go and start setting up the Ketchum's new house. As they were coming to an end of unpacking a crack of thunder echoed. Grace was worried because of Serena's fear and ran back to check on her daughter. The bedroom door was left open a crack and Grace peered in to see Ash sat on Serena's bed, comforting her, while she cried into his chest. Grace smiled as Serena calmed down which is something she can't even do, and left to return to Delia. Sure, she has been told stories about how they interact together but seeing it first hand is another thing entirely. It's just heart-warming.

Serena, while Ash was able to calm her down, she was still terrified and wouldn't let go, she just feels safe in Ash's arms. Ash didn't mind comforting her but the heat radiating off her was making him sleepy. Serena was also becoming sleepy and before long they were asleep...

Serena yawned as her eyes blinked awake. It may seem weird since it has been two-months since she slept in this bed, but it seems softer than she remembers. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized why the bed was so much softer than she remembers, it's because she is cuddling up to a sleeping Ash.

As she realized how they slept, Serena shot up with a bright red face. She has long since accepted that she has a crush on the raven-hair boy but that just makes it so much more embarrassing. Ash was only on her bed because of her phobia of thunderstorms and then she cuddles up to him, how embarrassing.

"At least Ash is still asleep." Serena sighed to herself. After a moment of watching the raven-haired boy she couldn't help but think about how cute he looks right now. Ultimately, Serena forced herself to get up, which is when she realized a blanket was covering them. "I bet mum brought us this blanket.".

Serena, while a little nervous about what her mum would say, she is almost certain that Grace knows about her crush. Of course, Delia already knows of her crush and so does that Daisy girl (from the Summer Camp), so Serena can only assume they've told her mum.

Reluctantly, Serena stood up and made sure to cover Ash with the blanket. Grabbing some clean clothes out of her drawers, Serena left for the bathroom and changed out of her pajama's before brushing her teeth. Returning to her room, she started to brush her hair.

Ash blinked awake as he too came around. He realized he was at the bottom of Serena's bed with a blanket wrapped around him. He can remember getting onto her bed to comfort her through the storm, but he must've fallen asleep. Guessing she just slept in the bed properly instead of how he slept, he raised out of the bed with a yawn.

Serena knew he was waking up, and just continued to brush her hair as to not draw attention to herself. Due to her using all her will to keep her composure, she ended up struggling with brushing her hair.

As Ash took in his surrounds and spotted Serena brushing her hair, he knew she would be there all day if he didn't help her. Although not an expert, he has picked up a few tips in brushing hair since Serena seemed to struggle with it. With a radiant smile on his face, he approached her from behind. She could see him in her mirror and knew he had absolutely no-clue about how they spent the night, because of the expression on his face.

"Good morning." Ash smiled happily. "Do you want some help?".

"Please..." Serena whispered while trying not to blush.

Ash smiled as he took the brush out of her hand and started to brush her hair. Although not doing it perfect, Serena had to admit that Ash had picked up some great skills with brushing her hair. Although by no means perfect, it is really sweet of him. Of course, he is kind of the cause of Serena not being able to focus but that is beside the point.

"All done." Ash declared with his typical toothy grin. Serena smiled and jumped to her feet. She really can't complain as Ash has done a pretty good job all things considered. Of course, she could've done it better, but she was still trying to recover from how she woke up.

"Thank you." Serena replied with a bright smile and hug. Although he is sort of use to Serena's shows of affection, he is still a little shocked by it. Hesitantly he returned the hug, but it was soon interrupted by a stomach growl. "Hehehe, I guess it is breakfast time.".

Ash had a sheepish grin on his face as he nervously chuckled while scratching behind his head. Serena walked over to the door and Ash started to follow her until she stopped in the door way. This confused and slightly annoyed Ash seeing as he is hungry.

"Shouldn't you get dressed first?" Serena asked.

Ash blushed as he realized he was still in his pajama's. He blushed at this realization and chuckled nervously. "Hehehe, yeah. Sorry Serena.". He walked back into the room and picked up some of his clothes that were left out for him. Serena smiled as she made her way down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Once he changed into his normal clothes and out of his pajama's, he joined Serena and the two mothers' in the kitchen. He sat at the table and dug into the bowl of cereal that was already made. Serena was also eating a bowl of cereal while the two mothers each had a cup of coffee.

"Kids. Last night, us two started unpacking, all that's left is Ash's room." Delia informed. "You two can do that after breakfast, but us two have some papers to sign in Lumioso so whilst we're there stay out of trouble.".

Both kids nodded and finished their breakfast, followed by rushing around to Ash's house, it was bigger than his Pallet house, but the layout was quite similar. Except it felt different, it felt… Homely. The kids went straight to Ash's room, and saw it had some stuff already in. Some boxes containing his property, a suitcase with his clothes in, a medium sized bed and a TV. The kids, being kids, did the most predictable thing six-year olds would do, jumped on the bed, to test it out and watched TV, at the same time. After getting bored of that, the kids got to work and before noon had his room setup. Now sometimes had past the both of them seem to be growing with Serena fully aware of her feeling and Ash let's face it he can understand pokémon but human emotions he was denser than a brick wall.

Serena would always try to trick Ash into these "dates" she called them and poor Ash was like a puppet on her strings even sometimes convincing him to pay for her, Ash, ash, ash his mother it was kinda cute that Serena was training him for the real deal.

Now walking down the streets Ash and were walking to the ice-cream store on one of their "dates" when they met Calem, this guy was Serena's Gary the difference is that Calem liked Serena just had a hard time showing he was also two years older than them, Serena hid behind Ash looking to her knight in shining armor for protection and Calem was enraged by jealousy. He started belittling him calling him all kinds of things but Ash refused to give he new the moment he give in Serena will be unprotected and that's a risk he would not take.

When Calem saw he was get no where with the insults he tried some clowning shots stopping at the very last second. Ash for some reason new he was not trying to hurt and when these shots were fired Ash did not even flinched Calem was beginning to feel angry all his antics were failing to get a rise from him the only that was on was Serena's safety and including taking what ever Calem threw at him. Calem walked off for there were to many witnesses of him to hit Ash and get away with it.

Serena was crying while Ash held her in his arms and his heart broke, it truly broke he was there quietly crying with trying to strong but he can't stop the tears from running down his face but he made no sound not even Serena noticed it after they calmed down and treated themselves to some well deserved treats Ash took her home but he did not stop there he run home and took all the money he saved from his allowance and bought a pretty pink bow a big one and made a beaded necklace with both there names on it. The next day went to Serena's house were he was greeted by Grace and she said," Hi Ash here to see Serena?"

Ash said, " Calem made her cry yesterday so I thought I'll try to cheer her up."

Grace said, " While aren't you a little sweetheart."

Ash went up to Serena's room as per ritual he was tackled to the ground with a hug and Ash said, " You no matter how times you do that I will never get use to that."

Serena could only laugh at his remark Ash continued, " Here I have somethings for you."

He showed what had with him and screamed to the top of her lungs and said, " ASH , I LOVE IT.."

She immediately put it on in her hair and it with the necklace Serena had a plan she said with a mild red on her cheeks said, " Ash can you help me with this?"

Came behind her and help her and his heart was racing from doing this and could figure out this. As for she just enjoyed the idea of Ash doing romantic things even if he was obvious to it."

Two years later

Ash and Serena are now eight and Serena took Ash on a trip around Vaniville Town, and into a nearby forest, Ash couldn't explain it, but he felt a sudden urge to run there like his life depended on it. When he arrived, he found a tree which was split down the middle, caused by a lightning bolt, from the previous thunderstorm. Ash, also saw a group of two Spewpa and a Scatterbug on a branch, unable to get down due to the damage. The damage also meant the tree was slowly falling, so the bugs life was in danger. Ash, being Ash, couldn't stand by and do nothing, so he did another of his reckless stunts and began climbing the tree to save the poor bug pokémon… He couldn't just leave them there.

"Hold on guys, I'm coming to get you!" Ash shouted up to the bug.

While Ash was doing all this a Froakie was passing by and watch Ash not even taking a chance to think this through, he climbed up the tree until he reached the bugs. He grabbed the closest Spewpa and quickly climbed back down the tree. He placed the Spewpa on the ground whilst panting. Remember he is a small boy and has had exactly no-amount of training for a situation like this. Still, he pushed himself back up the tree. Serena arrived as Ash reached the top of the tree, and froze in horror. While all this is happening a little Froakie was passing though and saw what Ash was doing he stopped to see what was going on Ash said, " Spewpa, jump into my hand!"

Unfortunately they were paralyzed by fear so Ash took a risk and climbed closer took one because of his small frame he could not take the all of them one time so he made trips when Ash was going for the final trip when the tree started to fall Serena looked away in horror, when Froakie jumped in to rescue him. When he met up with Serena she said, " ASH KETCHUM, DON'T YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN. "

She cling on to him like she was never going to see him again ash was in a daze wondering to his self, " What is this feeling I feel."

Froakie said, " Man your denser than dense."

Ash said, " What are you talking about Froakie?"

Froakie said, " You'll figure it out eventually,,, hopefully. Wait how do know what I'm saying?"

Ash said, " I don't know to be honest I can't understand you say still but it's like I can sense wait you mean to say I just know."

Froakie was a bit confused by this Ash said, " Froakie do you what to play with us."

Froakie said, " Sure kid I'll play."

Ash said, " Last home is a rotten egg."

Froakie said, " Is he always this excitable?"

Serena said, " Pretty much it kinda cute to be honest."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Gathering pt1

**Greninja**:

Serena realized she said something she should not have and covered her mouth. Froakie said, " Don't worry kid your secret is safe with… Wait you can understand me too?"

Serena said, " I have the same thing with one difference though. Ash was born with he ability I got mine recently. Don't tell him I want to be the one to tell him. Okay?"

Froakie said, " I understand, we better get going I for one I'm not looking forward to being called a rotten so see ya."

Serena shouted, " Hey, that's not fair l was not ready."

Moments later

Ash saw them and said, " What took you so long I was waiting for a hold five minutes."

Froakie said, " My second surprise for the it distracted us."

Ash said sparks in his eyes, " Will Serena you the rotten egg, and you know what mean…"

Serena said being out of breathe, " I know I'll get to work on those macarons as soon as I catch my breath."

Serena leave to go in the kitchen to make some macarons for everyone with her mom's supervision of course Ash said, " I love I woman who can bake."

Froakie burst out laughing as Ash soon remembered that Froakie was behind him and Froakie said, " Relax kid your secret is safe with me. A word of advice tell her you never know if she feels the same way if you don't."

Ash said, " You think I haven't thought about that I just don't have the courage."

Froakie said, " Kid I promise you by the time I turn into a Greninja you will have the courage because I don't care if Professor Sycamore takes me back no matter if I have runaway everyday I will teach you the true meaning of courage!"

Ash said, " I know what courage is."

Froakie said, " Kid, I mean partner you have a aspect of courage, just. What I'm talking about is courage when comes to what's personal to you like what you feel where a the girl is concerned."

Serena came out with some macarons and poképuffs everyone started chowing down the desserts before them while all the is going on Grace Serena's mom was calling someone she said, " Hello, professor Sycamore. My name is Grace, my daughter and her friend found a Froakie near in the forest and I found it weird that there was a wild Froakie near Vaniville."

Professor Sycamore said disappointing, " Another one bites the bites the dust sigh. Froakie is starter Pokémon with some issue he strong pokémon but he hasn't liked any of the trainers that chose him he would stay with them of the most two days."

Grace said, " That peculiar, he's outside playing with the children."

Professor Sycamore had a spit take his coffee was all over the video screen then when he saw it with his own eyes he said " I'll be right over there is something I'll like to discuss with this young man."

Professor Sycamore flew over on his Garchomp to Vaniville to with a surprise guest with him. Grace invited him and offered him a hot cup of tea while he was while watch and Froakie's interaction with the children after finishing his cup he walked outside. Professor Sycamore said, " Hello Froakie I your having fun I have someone here who wants to see you."

He released a Pokémon named Fennakin two were very close Froakie brought her close Ash and said, " Hey partner this my little sister."

Ash said, " I know this is not blood relation."

Froakie, " Long story."

Professor was taken back for a moment when Grace explained everything need less to say he was a little jealous of it a little. He walked up to Ash explained Froakie's past with other trainers Ash said, " Wow, Froakie why did you do that?"

Froakie said, " They didn't have what you have selfless compassion. Yeah they wanted to get stronger but at the price of compassion never once did stop to help someone in need. Don't get me wrong their were some nice ones but they just wouldn't the kind of trainers I wanted."

Ash told the professor everything and decided to let Froakie stay with Ash. The four of them went by to four including Fennekin after learn that Fennekin took a liking to Serena the professor in his soft heartedness allowed Fennekin to stay the four of them became inseparable after two months with Professor Sycamore and intense training Froakie Evolved into a Frogadier and learned a new move Aerial Ace

Frogadier took some getting uses to for Frogadier but he got thought is as a Froakie he enjoyed riding on Ash's shoulder but he had to learn to walk Ash offered to piggyback Frogadier, but Frogadier don't want to Serena jealous she was very territorial were piggybacks were concerned.

Fennekin became a Braixen and Frogadier while battling a Pokémon hunter was on the ropes by a diggersby evolved into Greninja and in that battle Ash's eyes turned red and Greninja looked more like Ash and veil of water around him flowing like a tornado. The hunter had no idea what hit him and officer Jenny arrested him and behind her was Lance the head of the G-man

Ash said, " Uncle Lance?"

Lance said, " Hello Ash how have been? you have grown. Thank for you help we've been tracking down this hunter for a while and he was a sneaky little devil thanks to you he's going away for a long time. I'm spending a few weeks so I thought I would spend it with my darling nephew and beautiful sister-in-law."

**Lucario**:

Ash was acted like someone give him the best birthday present ever he pulled Serena back to Professor Sycamore Lance followed behind. Unknown to any a strange man from the Sinnoh region was about to come into they lives and snake their foundation. At the lab Ash and Greninja tried to recreate the what they did in the fight and fail in battle with Garchomp managed to pull it of for a while and fainted from the strain of it. Every one was checking on Ash the only to two persons who refused to leave were his mom and Serena.

It's been half a day Delia went for food and Serena was talking and she did not notice Ash was waking she whispered, " Ash please wake up I invested too much in you." The last was with some sadness.

Ash opened his eyes and pulled and comforted her and said, l feel the same way, so how long you've been holding that one in?"

Ash continued, " By the way you do know I was unconscious not dying right?"

Serena said, " YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS FOR SIX HOURS! The doctor were starting to think you were in a coma."

The only thing Serena could do is just hug him and never let go Ash don't mind it was good day all things considered. The very next back at the lab the professor began to suspect something was with Ash and Serena looking at them closely and put two and two decided let enjoy it if it ever started to course any trouble he'll cross that bridge when that time comes.

A mysterious man walked into lab an assistant asked, " Here to pick up a Pokémon?"

The man said, " Just looking for someone. Lucario can you sense it too two power aura signature."

Professor Sycamore walked in asked, " If you are looking for someone you give me the name of the person?"

The man said, " I don't have a name but I will know when a see him the only thing I have to work with he's extraordinary gifted."

The professor asked, " Why is that."

The man pulled out a pokéball and released a Riolu and said, " Ok go and find him."

The man said, " You see extraordinary Pokémon don't allow just any trainer have them they choose the trainer and the Riolu is no exception."

"I hear you." Professor Sycamore said, " I had Froakie it had a habit of running away from any trainer that chose him but for some reason even I can't figure out he chose a six year old boy."

This peaked the man's curiosity the man said, " I think Riolu found the trainer for him."

Riolu found Ash and said, " Master at long last I found you."

Giving a regal bow this confused both Ash and Greninja the man showed up and asked, " Is this him?"

Riolu nodded and said, " This is him aura is tremendously powerful, the one next to him is on par for a aura user of her age."

Ash and Serena asked in unison, " What's aura?"

The man said, " Allow me to introduce myself my name is Riley I'm an Aura Guardian. Aura the energy that flows through all that lives. Their people and Pokémon that have the ability to manipulate it Pokémon like Lucario and three of us.

Ash asked, " What do you mean three."

Riley laugh and said, " You're still young you can't sense aura yet as it was made evidence by her understanding Riolu."

Serena said, " Sorry I didn't tell you Ash I was waiting on the right moment to tell you not to long before Froakie came I start to understand Pokémon I'm sorry."

With a puppy dog face to boot Ash only smile gave her a bear hug and kissed her forehead and said, " Are you kidding me my girlfriend can do the same thing I can I'm beeeyyyooond happy."

Riolu had a sweat drop on his face and said, " Master please control yourself."

Ash said, " Why did he call Master?"

Riley said, " To Riolu you are his master this Riolu has a prophecy on him goes something like this ' The power two shall awaken the impossible, the aura of one shall be potent even from birth. The other shall shine forth and like the sun and the shall joy from her presents. Incorruptible, just and head strong these are what will mark them."

Professor Sycamore said, " You think Ash and Serena are these two."

Riley said, " Yes I do the impossible is awaken a Riolu that can use Aura Sphere."

This shocked Professor Sycamore from that day Riley started training Ash and Serena within a few month of intense training Riolu evolved into a Lucario and even began to rival that of Greninja while not in what Professor Sycamore called Synco-Evolution.

Greninja and were working on the Synco-Evolution but they still couldn't do when ever they wanted this was frustrated him while Serena was more concerned with his health after do get a successfully a transformation. Professor Sycamore enlisted the help of all the best and brightest minding all the regions Professors; Oak, Birch, Rowan, Juniper and Kukui.

Professor Rowan said, " Based on the data on the what I have seen I will have now this is my best guess given the limited understand I have. Your mind are in sync but your hearts are yet to join to one another if I'm right I am sure you can overcome this."

Ash could not help but think that he maybe right and tried to fix that.

Alright thank you for read I am sorry but this story will not be update very quick I need to take my time on this one.


End file.
